


love (is a burning thing)

by willowishing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Unbeta'd, a drabble really, first thing i ever wrote on lj, idk wtf i was doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowishing/pseuds/willowishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall and Louis are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love (is a burning thing)

**Author's Note:**

> i love nouis but i rarely see it romantically, and one day i did, and so i had to act on it, and this was born. i don't own these people and this is all fictional, because i made it all up myself. the song used in the title is johnny cash's "ring of fire." also this is unbeta'd; all mistakes are my own.

The sun is an enigma that no one (not anyone, ever) seems to grasp. The sun is bright and happy and strong and shiningshiningshining. But at the very same time, the sun is laid back and easy-going and in no rush to rise or set or get caught up in a storm. 

A storm seems much more predictable. It's easy to tell when one is on its way and it's loud and more often then not, it's destructive. But that's never all there is to them. They can be a sign that clearer, better weather is coming. Or they can be an omen that terrible things are about to happen. It all depends on how one prepares for it.

If Louis is a storm, then Niall is the sun.

In ways, they're polar opposites. Niall is loud and impossible to miss and he's  _out there,_  setting all that he has on the table and people be damned if they don't like what they see. He's friends with everyone and knows everyone and  _likes and is liked_  by everyone and he just floats through life smiling at it all. The only thing that people seem to understand about Niall is that he  _just is._  He won't change.

Where Niall puts himself out there immediately, Louis takes more time to brew. He's quiet at first, getting to know his surroundings and wondering if he can let his guard down. For someone who's so often described as spontaneous and outrageous, he's more careful and cautious then one would think. Once he's sure he can open up to people, it's like an explosion. Louis strikes like lightening: loud, flashing, fast paced and exhilarating. Louis is startling, and some people like it, and some people don't.

Niall has passion, yes, he is familiar with it. But not the way Louis shows it. Because Louis- well. Louis throws himself into everything head first, hurtling hard and fast and not bothering to consider the consequences. Louis, who is quick to anger but also quick to love. Louis, who is so very sensitive underneath all the flashing, strong, dazzling exterior. Louis is not prepared to meet Niall. Niall, who is earnest and honest and  _constantly_ laughing. Louis doesn't know what to think of it.

Niall regards Louis curiously and tries his hardest to keep up. Because Niall isn't used to fast paced and energized and he isn't used to anything like Louis. He's used to taking his time and letting things take their own course and Louis just isn't. Louis wants things and he wants them now, he wants to decide his own fate, he doesn't want to let some unknown power decide where his life is going to go.

So Louis dives head first into the warm sunshine that is Niall and Niall steps into the storming whirlpool that is Louis and neither one really knows what's going to happen. They're terrified because they're so very different; Louis doesn't know how Niall can be so earnest and trusting all the time, worries that it's not genuine, wonders if Niall is just playing him as well as he plays the guitar. And sometimes Niall feels so lost, doesn't know how to keep up with Louis, because one minute he's laughing about a stupid joke and so very happy but the next minute he's dead silent, eyes wide and focused on a far off memory that Niall has no recollection of.

It's ugly sometimes, harsh and unpolished and hurtful. They fight and it's messy, because Louis has a hot head and a good heart and Niall has a fighting spirit and an iron will. They fight fire with fire and they set themselves on a sure path to mutually assured destruction.

But it's also heart achingly beautiful what they share. And people can see it in the way Niall gently brushes Louis' hand at random moments, like it's his way of saying  _I'm still here I love you I'm not leaving_. And people notice it when Louis tells his best joke or favorite story, his eyes trained on Niall's face and the corners of his mouth lifting up ever so slightly when Niall laughs, Louis' eyes lifting automatically when Niall finishes his sentences between happy giggles or tipsy hiccups.

They're still the same people; Louis is still fast paced and raging and Niall is still bright and easy. Except they're together, they're no longer two separate enigmas, they are one whole being, created when the sun shines through a thunderstorm and makes a rainbow, splayed on the pavement and turning something crude and rough into something pure and lovely.


End file.
